Angelice in Wonderland
by murasaki'Violet69
Summary: Have you heard the story of Alice in Wonderland? Well, all I know about it was the story ended up as "just a dream". Angelice's "Wonderland" was not a dream. She was invited to the "Wonderland" that had been set up for her. Is it a trap?
1. The Great Fall

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back with another Dance With Devils fic :D

This fic's theme is... As you could've guessed, Alice in Wonderland. Inspired by the anime's ending that seemed so mysterious and... Enchanting? Lol

This chapter's just an introduction, I've tried so that I could keep it short and I'll make sure that in the next chapter DwD's will come out. The OC I'm using named Angelice, she shared the same personality and appearances as Izryl, the OC from another DwD's fic of mine, Bystander Izryl.

Happy reading! :)

_ooo_

 _My good sister Angelice, I seemed to be a bit in trouble in keeping this birdcage. Could you come here and do me a favor? Please tell no soul regarding this matter. You could find me in the Wonderland's heart and don't you dare to harm any of the inhabitants_

 _Mathius Angel, Wonderland's carekeeper._

Angelice frowned after she read the letter once again. It's strange that the great Mathius who've been keeping the Wonderland alone for almost a thousand years, yearned for a favor.

The gold birdcage in front of her was the gate that leads to the Wonderland. She could see the inside was a pretty garden surrounding a small pool and fountain. She tried to open the cage but it was locked. A small blue bird flew and rested on it.

"Your wings, please,"

"Pardon me?"

"If you want to go in, give me your wings,"

"On no, you can't have them,"

"Just lend them to me, and I'll give it back to you if you leave,"

At first Angelice was hesitant, but an angel like Mathius could never betray her. She spreaded her wings and closed her eyes. The wings on her back slowly faded, and a crest of wings was embed on the bird's chest. It squeaked so loudly, and a sound of the gate unlocked was heard.

"Please step inside,"

But as Angelice set a foot on the birdcage's inner area, the surrounding changed to pitch black and she lost her balance. She fell very fast into the hollow. She could hear faint whispers as she fell, laughing as if she had fallen into their trap.

"You are not fooling me, filthy souls," she shut the whispers with her words and a low toned voice answered.

"We'll see,"


	2. Rabbit of Light's Guidance

Author's Note: Alright, welcome to the real story :D

In this chapter and the next, there'll be _italic_ -ed words. It means that they're the poet (Haha, I know I'm not too good at making poets). In the story, the characters will sing the poet like in an opera. About the rhythm, I'll leave it up to you, reader's imagination X3

-000-

Angelice set her foot on the ground after she deactivated the round magic barrier. She was surrounded by a dark, unfriendly and sorrowful forest. Sometimes a wolf's howl and other animal's voice could be heard. The only thing that was friendly with her could be seen when she looked up at the sky, where billions of stars shone as if they're encouraging her.

 _"Welcome,"_

Angelice turned to see a man with cold eyes in a long black coat. The only thing that seems off from him are his white bunny ears, sprouting from his white hair. He bowed at her.

 _"Welcome ,_

 _To the lair of sinners and demons,_

 _O holy angel of His order,_

 _Please watch your step,_

 _As you wouldn't wish to dirt your wings,"_

"Unfortunately, I don't have them with me currently,"

"...Or your shoes"

"And you are...?"

 _"I am Rem,_

 _Rem it means light,_

 _A guide I shall give you,_

 _To the place that you seek_

 _And to heaven, may you return safely,"_

Rem turned his back at her and started walking, following a small path. Various herb and flowers were growing on the ground he had stepped, but soon as Angelice set her foot to follow him, they withered and died.

"Mathius didn't mentioned any guide for me,"

"..."

"Should I really be following you?"

"It is up to you, whether to believe me or not,"

"Hmm," Angelice tried to pick a small white daisy that grew from his footstep, but it withered even before she touched it. She stood still, realizing that she had been following him quite long and let him walked quite far from her.

"So you've decided?"

"..."

"A party had prepared for the King's death," Rem took out a gold pocket watch and looked at it.

"The King?"

"Alas, but I'm afraid I need to hurry," Rem whistled, and a white horse came to him. With one move he mounted the creature.

"Wait! Did you mean Mathius?" Angelice pulled his coat's end when he was about to leave.

"May we meet again,"

With that, Rem left on his horse into the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

"Back to zero. Is that what you want me to say?"

Feeling someone's presence, Angelice looked up at the tree's branch. She saw a man with dark purple hair with a pair of cat ears with the same color, sitting and brushing his own hair with a pink hairbrush.

"Ufufufufu..."


End file.
